A fuel cell system including a fuel cell is equipped with various pumps required for the operation of the fuel cell system. For example, the fuel cell system described in Patent Document 1 is equipped with a hydrogen circulation pump circulating hydrogen gas to supply an anode of a fuel cell with hydrogen gas which is fuel gas. In addition, to cool down the fuel cell heated to a high temperature during operation, the fuel cell system is equipped with a refrigerant circulation pump circulating refrigerant through the fuel cell.
The drive of this type of hydrogen circulation pump or the like is controlled by an inverter similarly mounted on the fuel cell system. The inverter controls the drive of the hydrogen circulation pump or the like by converting DC power generated by the fuel cell to AC power and appropriately supplies the AC power to the pump.